


The Adoption of Kristal_293

by ReaderFreak5000



Category: Neopets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFreak5000/pseuds/ReaderFreak5000
Summary: This is a story I started writing after I adopted Kristal_293 on Neopets. I adopted her on 10/29/19 and was trying to write a description for her when this started to form. There is only so much room in the description box, so I decided to really turn it into a story and post it here. Zaniida, an author here, gave me the idea to try writing a story, which helped this come together. This is the very first fanfiction I've ever written and felt okay to share with others. So please be kind in the comments, no flames. Critical Comments that help are appreciated.





	1. Meeting Kristal_293

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [July Prompt 2019: Push Outside Your Comfort Zone!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431457) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 

> This is my very first fanfiction, so please be kind. I have decided to call the Pink Uni that works at the Neopian Pound Pinkuni (pronounced Pin-kuni) because continuously calling her Pink Uni got tedious. Hopefully, you will enjoy reading this. I will be quiet now.

~ Kristal_293 P.O.V. ~  
I was abandoned at the Neopian Pound on 1/22/13. I am a Blue Zafara, born on the 25th of June 2008, and my name is Kristal_293. The first week I hoped my owner would return, saying how it had been a mistake. We'd laugh and go home. The first month I just wanted to get out of this dismal place, but nobody gave me a second glance. The first year I cried because I knew nobody was coming. The next 5 years was brutal to my self-esteem, my trust in others and my soul. I saw thousands of of people come in, looking for any rare neopets that had also been abandoned. I saw them adopt other regular neopets, watched them leave with faint smiles tinged with sorrow for those of us left behind. Nobody even looked at me anymore. Nobody wants a Blue Zafara, not when there are a few rare neopets or hard to find paint styles in this Realm of Despair. By the fourth year, I had given up being adopted. It has been 6 1/2 years now. I watch as more people come and pick out the newbies as I call them, they only having been there for either a day or a week. I go back to my room depressed, lonely and with an aching heart. I don't notice that somebody new had just walked in and was watching me walk away. 

~ underfell_girl P.O.V. ~  
I watched the Blue Zafara walk away, wondering if that was the one I was looking for. I had found her name on a site called "The Lost and Pound" (which is a real site and a link to it can be found on Neopets.com), having stumbled across it by accident while viewing Neopia's Offical Website.I approached the Pink Uni who helps people adopt neopets when they find one they like. "Hello, Pinkuni. Could you help me find-" She looks up with a perky smile. "A specific type of pet? If you- oh it's you! How are you today..." she trails off. "underfell_girl today. This whole 5 neopets to a home thing, plus having to register a different name for each home is kind of a pain." 

She nods tiredly. "Yes, but adoption rates hsve gone up since the "Side Accounts" law was passed. Are you looking to adopt again today?" she asks kindly. "Yes ma'am. I am looking for a Blue Zafara named Kristal_293." 

She swirls around astonished. "Really?! Oh joy!" "She has been here for nearly 7 years, and had given up hope that she would ever be adopted!" 

You nod sadly. "I thought so when I read her profile on "The Lost and Pound" site. It showed the date she was...brought here." 

She nods. "That site is a huge help. Its list really help us reach out to people, letting them know who is here waiting for a forever home." She shakes her head slightly. "Now, let's go find Kristal_293."she says as she heads down the corridor to the rooms of the Pound. "Oh, Dr.Death, have you seen Kristal_293 today?" she asks a tall brooding Yellow Techo walking past. "Yes, she is in her room." he grumbles. He then notices me. "Who's this?" he ask harshly. 

"This is underfell_girl. She is here to adopt Kristal_293." Pinkuni replies happily. He looks at you critically.

"Hmmmm, and will you be abandoning any neopets to make room, or just because they bore you?"he says angrily. I glare at him. 

"NO. I have adopted several other pets before, and I still have them all." I reply scathingly. 

He looks blinks at you then, he actually _**smiles**_ at you. "I know, I remember you coming in and leaving with them. You're one of the good ones." he says almost kindly before begining to walk away. "Although you do tend to be snarky when you talk to me." 

I glare at him. "Gee, I wonder why?" you drawl. Pinkuni laughs at the both of you. "Now come on. Let's go see Kristal_293." Y'all walk down nearly three different hallways before you come to a door with Kristal_293's name on it. "Well, here we are. I'll head back to the front now. Let me know how it goes." she says cheerily. You nod and turn to the door, knocking softly. ,p> 

"Go away Pinkuni. I am not coming back out there!" a sad yet angry voice says. "Eh, I'm not Pinkuni, Kristal_293. my name is underfell_girl." I say slightly louder than normal so she'd hear me through the door. "I was hoping I could talk to you about joining my family?"

~ Kristal_293's P.O.V. ~  
I look up at the door, astonished by what I just heard. _Me? They want me?Nobody wants me!_ I get up and walk to the door and open it. "Y-you w-want t-to talk t-to me?" I stutter out in surprise. This underfell_girl is standing there with a soft smile on their face. She is wearing a shirt that says _"' **mustard** you to be quiet. I **ketchup** understand what you are saying"' _and a pair of well worn jeans with flip flops. _My gosh, I didn't know such bad puns existed._

"Yes, have you ever heard of a site called 'The Lost and Pound'?" she asks. I shake my head no. "It is a site that keeps helps neopets find new homes when they are put in the Pound. They have list for every species that is currently in the Pound. I stumbled across it while I was roaming around the Official Neopia Website. I had been thinking about adopting another neopet. I originally went looking for a Krawk but none were listed. So I decided to just peruse the lists when I got to the Zafara list." she tells me.

"So I'm not what you came looking for?" I say scathingly. "No, but I had been thinking about adopting a Zafara too. So," she looks at me. "I clicked on the list and noticed it had the most recent dates first. There were 8 pages of names. It was heartbreaking to see how long some of them had been in there. That's when I noticed your name. I clicked on your profile and read through it. I thought you'd make a great addition to the family. So I went to my main account-" I blink at her.

"Main account? What do you mean?" She sighs.

"In Y12 (I am guessing this date since I can't find when they started doing this.) they passed a law called "Side Accounts' where people could created new homes and adopted or creat new neopets, at least up to 5. However there are rules you have to folow, mostly about not gaining neopoints on them. underfell_girl is my secound side account." I blinked.

"Okay, I think I get it." She smiled.

"Great, now where was I....ah yes. I went to my main account and got some nps and came here to ask you if you would like to become apart of my family." She smiled happily. 

"And when you get bored with me? Will you chuck me back here? Throw me away like I am just a piece of garbage you don't want anymore?!" I snarled. She look taken aback.

"HELL NO!" she yelled. I jumped slightly. "Sorry, but no. I would never abandon you like that. I couldn't really, my conscience wouldn't let me nor would my morality. If for some reason we decided that we don't work as a family, I would help you make a page on the Neoboards saying you were UFT (Up for Trade). But I don't think that will happen." she says softly. I look at her confused and wary. She seems to make a decision. She holds her arms out to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask warily.

"I'm offering you a hug. You look like you need one." I didn't even notice I had walked towards her until her arms were enveloping me. I stiffened for a moment then started crying. I held onto her tightly. She made soothing noises and rubbed my back for a long time. I finally stopped after awhile, sniffing. "Well, what do ya say? Care to join the family?" she asks softly yet again. I grab a tissue and blow my nose. "Yes." I reply. I wasn't sure but I decided to trust this crazy woman that chose me. _I wonder what the rest of her family is like._


	2. Leaving the Pound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is how the rest of the day went after adopting Kristal_293. (Well pretty much how it went.)

~ Kristal_293's P.O.V. ~

It was an odd feeling, walking out of the Pound, knowing I wasn't going back. My new owner, underfell_girl (who insists I call her by name), was looking at something on her phone. "What are you looking at?" She looked over at me.

"Looking at clothing stores and seeing what is in stock at the moment." I looked at her incredulously. "I am trying to find particular pieces of clothing for everybody and finding them at good prices is hard sometimes" she explained. She looked at the time. "How about we head to the Soup Kitchen? I'm sure you're rather hungry by now." I started to say no but my treacherous stomach chose that moment to growl. She chuckled.

"I thought so" she laughed but then her stomach returned the growl.

"I guess I'm not the only one" 'I chuckled.

"I guess not" she chuckled as well. We followed the road signs to a _**huge **_building shaped like a giant pot of soup. "This place is humongous" I exclaimed! She laughed.

"I said the same thing when I first came here." We walked in and the aromas that permeated the air were mouthwatering.

  
"Welcome to the Soup Kitchen. Ahhh! You don't seem to have many Neopoints at all" The Soup Fairy said kindly.

"Hi, I would like to get a several bowls of soup to-go for a family of 5" underfell_girl asked as she handed a picnic-sized basket to the fairy.

The Soup Fairy nodded. "Your soup will be ready in a few minutes." We watched as she started dishing out bowls of soup like a pro. There was so many varieties including- wait, is that dung?!

"Uh, why is there a lump of dung in that soup?" 

undefell_girl grimaced. "For some reason the vegetable soup always has a lump of dung floating around in it. Nobody really knows why, but it apparently doesn't affect the flavor" she explained. I looked at her skeptically. 

The Soup Fairy put the final bowl of soup into the basket and placed it on the counter. "Here you go. Enjoy the soup!"

"We will and thank you" underfell_girl replied with a smile, picking the basket up. We left the building and headed for the bus stop. 

"So, where is your house anyways?" I asked curiously. She smiled.

"The Darigan Citadel. It has a great view of Merridell" she replied casually, while smiling in a mischievous way. My mouth dropped open.

"The Darigan Citadel?!"

"I thought it would be a good place to live" she replied.

I looked at her. You would think she'd live in a cheery place like Merridell or Brightvale, heck maybe even the Mystery Island. The _Darigan Citadel_ though? Nope. You'd be wrong.

"Your other accounts, I assume you have houses with them right?" I asked. "Where are they located, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind at all. coolmusic_girl's Neohome 2.0 is in Brightvale but I also have a Classic Neohome in the Haunted Woods for it. electroswing_girl's Neohome 2.0 is in the Haunted Woods and has a Classic Neohome in the Lost Desert" she replied.

"Wow. That's a lot of houses" I said in wounder. "Do you have a Classic Neohome for this account?"

"Not yet. I want to finish building the one in the Lost Desert before I build one here, but I have been thinking about going ahead and buying a plot of land in Maraqua or on the Mystery Island" she said thoughtfully. "Still undecided." The bus pulled up then, and we got on it. "Two tickets to Merridell please." We sat down and I watch the landscape change slightly as we rode through the different lands to get to Merridell. It was kind of fun to be honest.

When we got to Merridell, we got off the bus and headed towards an air ship. We paid for two seats, alternating who held the basket. The steward, a Darigan Lenny, walked over to us. "Hello underfell_girl. How are you today?" he asked kindly, with a smile.

"Hey Cecil, I'm doing good. Just got back from Neopia Central. I went there to adopt Kristal_293" she responded happily, gesturing to me. I waved slightly, not used to being around friendly people anymore. I couldn't really trust the smiles they wore. Not when so many smiled like that before passing me by at the Pound. He looked at me for a moment before he offered a wing to shake.

"The name's Cecil. I used to be a Green Lenny, before my owner got his hands on a Darigan Paintbrush. He was so thrilled he had a hard time choosing which of me and my brothers to paint" he chuckled. "I didn't think he'd choose me. He had just adopted me the week before from the Pound." I gasped.

"You were at the pound?" underfell_girl asked surprised. "You never told me that.

"Yep, been nearly 15 years since then. I couldn't understand why my old owner left me there but my new owner helped me trust again. He chose me to paint me _Darigan_ after all" he smiled fondly. 

"So, you actually trusted him after that?" I asked, very curious at how anybody could trust so easily that quickly.

"Oh not completely, he could've changed his mind, regretted painting me but he never did. I didn't fully trust him until the day we ran into my old owner in the Neopian Plaza. I felt so hurt that day, for you see he had adopted another _Lenny_! My mind was racing, **_why did he abandon me, what did I do wrong_**? But before I could say a word Gary, eh my owner, put an arm around my shoulders saying 'Cecil, what say we go and get a Roasted Chestnut Pizza for dinner?' and I nodded. My old owner had looked up at the mention of my name. 

"Cecil?" he asked cautiously. "Is that you? Wow you look great." I looked at him like he was an idiot. _He was talking to me like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't abandoned me months ago. _ Gary glared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked uncaring of the answer. 

"Oh, I used to own Cecil but I decided too-" Gary cut him off viciously.

"You decided stupidly that you didn't want him for some stupid reason and abandoned him at the Pound. Now, you talk to him like nothings wrong, like you didn't emotionally scar him by abandoning him in the first place?" 

He looked ashamed when Gary said that. "I have regretted that decision since I made it but when I went back to get him, he'd already been adopted!"

I shook my head, I couldn't believe that Gary was taking up for me. That he was trying to protect me from more hurt from my old owner. I went and stood by Gary. "I got adopted out by a good guy, and I guess I should thank you for it" I said, not harshly as I expected I would. "He has made me feel more at home than I ever did before. I just don't think we were a good match to begin with. I did argue with you a lot, and you never thought that anything I said was right, not being even a month old at the time. So I think this actually worked out for the best."

"Gary looked so proud of me that day. My old owner was surprised but he nodded and apologized again. We see each other from time to time, at least on Lenny Day. We are both a lot happier now than we were before. So, Kristal_293, if I may give you a bit of advice? Give her a chance to prove herself. She's a good person. She may surprise you one day" he told me kindly. 

"Okay" I said quietly. "I'll try too anyway.

"That's all anyone can ask." His pocket watch started chiming loudly then. "Goodness, is that the time!? Darigan Citadel Station coming up" he shouted to the passengers. "Darigan Citadel Station!" 

We all said goodbye and we disembarked with all the other passengers.We left the station and wanderd passed others hurrying to their homes. When we finally got to underfell_girl's home I was getting tired. I gasped at the site before me. It was a house with four towers and one giant room in the center. The roofs of each tower and of the one room were a dark blue with red trim. The walls were stone gray. The doors and windows were bright enough to see them, lit by the light inside. It was gorgeous.

underfell_girl smiled at me, having watch me stare in wonder at the house. "Are you ready to meet everybody?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Soup Kitchen doesn't work like that but this is fan fiction. So it can. Yay for the freedom of fan fiction.  
Feel free to let me know which you think is better: Maraqua or Mystery Island!   
Also, I have never rode on a public bus before. I have no idea if that is how it works. If it is not, please let me know. Thank you for reading my story. Please leave a comment below and/or kudos! :D


	3. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally make it to the house and get to meet the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on 12/31/19 and edited it on 1/2/20. Finally got it posted today! (1/9/20) More info in A/N at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 3: Meeting the Famiy - Day 1 fin.

I looked at her and nodded. We walked up to the door and went inside.

"I'M HOME!" underfell_girl yelled.

"Welcome back" a voice called out.

"Yay Mom's back!" another exlaimed.

"Food`s here!" another said happily.

Several neopets came running towards us. I ducked behind underfell_girl when I saw them. There was a Red Techo, a Red Ruki, and a White Grundo. They all stopped when they saw me. The Techo walked forward. "Who's this Mum?" 

"This is Kristal_293. I adopted her today." she said steping to the side, which left me exposed. "Kristal_293, this is Grell_of_Fell (The Red Techo waved), Bells1425 (The Ruki waved exstaticly), and Belladona_of_Fell (The Grundo shyly waved.) 

"Hello." I waved. I looked closer at thier outfits. The Ruki _Bells1425, she seems familiar _ noticed.

"Do you like fashion too?!?!?!?!" I took a step back. "Mom got me this dress after she adopted me!"

I started to say something when underfell_girl smacked her forehead with her hand. "I forgot to give it to you!"  
She hands the bsket with the soup in it to Grell_of_Fell. "Go ahead and get everything set up, please Grell?" Grell_of_Fell nodded and headed to the kitchen. 

She still had a couple of shopping bags, which she then handed to me. "I got this for you, before I went to the pound."  
I looked in one of the bags and gasped._ It was a Fisherman Zafara Outfit!!!!_ I looked up at her.

"You got this for me, without knowing if I would even say yes?" 

She nodded while smiling at me nervously. "I knew I might be getting ahead off myself. You see, when I get nervous I either cook, draw, crochet, or shop. I was wondering if you would say yes or not as I walked by the clothing store, so I went in and started shopping. I got you a new toothbrush, toothpaste, pajamas, and a hairbrush. You know grooming essentials."

I was shocked. She bought me stuff without even meeting me, without even knowing if I would say yes. What was the catch? _Maybe she thought if she gave me this stuff I'd say yes. Or maybe she is just saying it now to make me think she would have. Or maybe-_ She put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Sorry, you spaced out there for a minute. Is something wrong?"

I looked down, my eyes getting misty. "If I had said no, what would you have done then?" I asked her quietly.

She put a hand to my chin, so she could make eye contact with me. 

"I would have given it to you anyway. I had bought them for you. Nobody else."

I felt the tears forming and looke down again. She pulled me into a hug. I sniffled into her shoulder for a moment before pulling away, smiling slightly. 

"Thank you, underfell_girl. Thank you for everything."

We both smiled, then jumped slightly when Belladonna_of_Fell yelled that the table was set and that she was ready to eat.  
We laughed and walked toward the kitchen. I set the bags down by the doorway in the living room, so they wouldn't be in the way. As we walked through the doorway, I saw everybody sitting down at the table, or rather tables. It was two tables, a blue one and a red one, pushed together to make one long table. There were four chairs. I wondered where to sit when underfell_girl groaned. 

"I forgot to another chair! I am such a dunderhead!" 

She motioned me toward the remaining chair. 

"I will sit over there, on the Traditional Shenkuu Cushion by the Lovely Table. But only for tonght." she looks at Belladonna_of_Fell when she says that, who just giggles and nods.

"Oh no, that's ok, I can-" you start to say.

"Don't worry, Kristal_293. She`s probably kicking herself for not getting another chair." Grell_of_Fell sighed.

"Yeah she did the same thing when she adopted me from the program on the Virtupets Space Station." Belladonna_of_Fell laughed.

I looked at her. "You're adopted too?"

"Yeah, though I was technically created to her speci-fica-tions." she stumbled over the word. "Or that's what I over heard the workers saying as they brought me out to her. I am four days old." 

"Oh, well I am glad you never had to deal with the Pound."

They had been dishing out the soups while we were talking. I had a bowl of Negg Soup. I had never had that before. I took a bite hesitantly and practicaly moaned. "Oh my gosh, this is so GOOD!" I took another, bigger bite, smiling as I savored it.

Bells1425 chuckled. "It's one of my favorites as well." She was eating Starberry Soup.

"What's that?" I asked wonderingly.

"Starberry Soup. You should try some."

I nodded. I ended up trying several different ones. Negg Soup, Starberry Soup, and Golden Juppie Soups were my favorites. Actually, we all like the Golden Juppie Soup. It is rare to get, I think. After dinner, underfell_girl washed the bowls. I offered to help but she waved me away saying that it was her turn at washing the dinner dishes. I shrugged, walking into the living room. I picked up my bags and looked around. 

"Oh hey, you still need to pick a bed." Bells1425 said excitedly. "This home doesn't really have bedrooms so we just have them grouped together in the one room."

"Oh, that's ok. I shared a room in the Pound."

She smiled. "I remember. I think I saw you there before. underfell_girl adopted me from there four days ago."

I looked up at her. "That's why you look so familiar!" 

She giggled. We enter the bedroom which had three beds. 

"Me and Belladonna have been sharing the Basic Blue Bed. Grell doesn't really like the Esaphagor bed. Mom got the Antique Iron Bed today."

I looked at her. "Which bed do you want?"

She looked at the Esophagor bed then the Antique Iron bed. "I would really like the Antique Iron Bed but I can sleep on the one of the others if you prefer it" 

"Thank you but I think I would like to try the Esophagor bed. If that's okay with Grell."

"It's fine with me! I'll share the Basic Blue bed with Belladonna!" Grell_of_Fell said hurriedly from behind us.

We both jumped and then laughed. 

"Great, so here's the wardrobe. You can hang your clothes up in there, the bathroom is down the hall to your right. You can put your toiletries in the cabinet. Towels are in the chesterdrawers and so are the wash cloths." 

I nodded and walked to the wardrobe. The wardrobe was an Kreludan Wardrobe shaped kind of like an Orange Grundo. I opened it and found some room to hang up my Fisherman outfit. I grabbed the bags with my pajamas and toiletries in them and headed to the bathroom. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste away and found the towels and washcloths. I drew a bath and sank into the hot water, reveling in the heat. After I got clean, I dressed in my pajamas, which were a pale ice blue, and went back to the living room. Belladonna_of_Fell was playing with some toys over by one of the windows. I walked over to see what all they had.

"What are ya playing with Belladonna?"

She looked up and smiled. "A Snorkle Balloon. It is my favorite out of all the toys!"

I looked at it. It was a rounded Snorkle shape and was kinda krinkly looking. Then I looked at the other toys: a cheese yo-yo, a Snowbunny yo-yo, a Krawk pirate ship, a- is that a pirate plushie?!

"What is that?" pointing to the pirate plushie.

She picked it up. "Oh this, it's a Pirate Hissi Plushie." she held it out to me. "Would you like to play with it?"

I wanted to but what if it was one of the others favorite? What if they got mad that I played with it? What if-

"Kristal?" she looked worridely at me. 

"Um," I looked at it longingly but held back. "If nobody else minds I would like to play with it."

She smiled at me. "Nobody will mind. We don't really play with it. I think Mom was going to get rid of it if nobody played with it in the next few days."

She handed it to me. It was so cool! The hat, the jacket, the whole pirate ensemble was so awesome! I loved it. We ended up playing with the toys for 2 hours. We didn't notice Grell_of_Fell walking towards us.

"Hey, it's time for bed."

Belladonna_of_Fell and I both screamed. Grell_of_Fell laughed then apologized for startling us. I looked at her then at the Pirate Plushie. I didn't want to part with it. She noticed this and said tat if I wanted to, I could bring it with me. I looked at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked tentatively.

She smiled and nodded. Belladonna_of_Fell sighed and headed to the bathroom. 

"I'll go and get a quick bath then." she said over her shoulder.

We nodded and went to the bedroom. I put the plushie on the Esophagor bed and then waited for Belladonna_of_Fell to finish her bath so I could brush my teeth. When we were all ready for bed, underfell_girl came in to tuck us in.

"Goodnight y'all, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

I sat up. "You're leaving?"

She nodded. "I'm going to check on the rest of our family. The coolmusic_girl and the electroswing_girl groups."

I nodded. I had forgotten that she had the other groups of Neopets. 

"Oh right. I'll see ya tomorrow then. Goodnight underfell_girl."

The others all said goonight as well. She smiled and turned off all but one lamp off. I was secretly grateful. I have severe panic attacks if I'm suddenly in a pitch blackroom. I curled up under the covers, cuddling my new plushie close. As I drifted off to sleep, I was grateful that underfell_girl had asked me to be apart of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, here it is! I finally got the writer's block to go away. My Muse must have got a boost to defeat the ** Imps of Writer's Block! ** Anyway, I got a new Voyager Pro Tablet for Christmas! It came with a Purple Case that has a KEYBOARD! My last one didn't have that so Yay. I am glad to have a tablet again, I had knelt on my old one and somehow only cracked the back screen. It didn't looklike anything was wrong with it, until you actually tried to use it. Then it showed a pretty rainbow hue of pixels spread across the middle of it. 
> 
> By the way, I do actually have panic attacks, sometimes they are severe sometimes not, when the lights go out. I don't know if there is a name for that (and I mean a medical name or something, like arachnephobia - the fear of spiders, not mean name calling names)? 
> 
> Anyhoo, I finally decided on a house in Maraqua. I have the ground floor done and have started work on the 1st floor. I really like how it looks. If your ever in the neighborhood, feel free to stop by and see what I have done with the place. I'm still getting furniture to go in it, so it is pretty sparsely furnished but hopefully it won't be to hard to find what I want to go in it.
> 
> Also, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Helpful criticism is welcomed for it helps me to better my writing. Thank you for reading my fan fiction. I am grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are. I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you thought in the comments below. Thank you for taking time to read this little story of mine. Let me know if you would like to see a chapter 2 or maybe more.


End file.
